Never let 1: never let hedgehogs eat chocolate
by Dragonfire2lm
Summary: each chapter will feature a funny scene or short story from Sonic, spyro and even pokemon! chapter 1 is an easter special enjoy! rated T in case of stuff in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Never let: hedgehogs eat chocolate**

**Part of a funny miniseries where each chapter (or one-shot) has a hilarious story involving you favourite characters ranging from Sonic to Spyro and even legendary pokemon! This opening chapter is an Easter special in the world of Sonic the hedgehog.**

"SILVER THE HEDGEHOG PUT THAT DOWN!" Blaze the cat roared as a grey hedgehog lowered the levitating furniture back to their original positions. Silver, Blaze, Tails, Amy, cream, Sonic and Shadow were spending Easter at the house of their new friends Broc and Clarissa.

The house itself was white with a cream roof. The lounge room, where Silver had levitated the furniture moments earlier, had light brown carpeting, cream coloured furniture, and a small kitchen was at the left of the room and stairs leading to upper floors at the back.

Clarissa, A white hedgehog with blue tipped spines that hanged down, had blue claws on her hands and feet, with blue oval shaped eyes and wearing a blue dress was in the kitchen preparing Easter eggs with Cream the rabbit and Amy Rose. Blaze was trying and failing to get Silver to sit still and stop levitating things, Sonic was stuffing his face with Chocolate and tails was upstairs with Shadow and Clarissa's brother Broc.

Broc was a golden furred hedgehog whose spines stuck out straight, like needles in a pin cushion. His eyes were red and almost shaped like right angled triangles. He was wearing a black shirt and shorts and like his sister he had clawed hands and feet.

"Hey Broc, why is it that every Easter Sonic and Silver act weird?" Tails asked.

Broc looked at the young kitsune and replied "it's all to do with chocolate".

"Broc! Can you wake Dragonfire up?" Clarissa called out from down stairs.

It was then that Sonic finished his chocolate, and raced up the stairs.

_In Dragonfire's room..._

Lying on her left side on a large bed, snoring softly, was a white hedgehog with orange spines. A large sonic boom shook the white house and the hedgehog woke up, her spines hung down and were a mess.

"I'm gonna kill him" she growled, her voice was Australian accented.

Outside the bedroom of the now pissed hedgehog Broc and Shadow had managed to pin down a now hyperactive Sonic the hedgehog. All three had no idea what would happen next.

"FAKER!" the orange spined hedgehog roared as her bedroom door flew open, it was then Sonic froze in pure fear. This very angry hedgehog, who was called Dragonfire, was wearing a pink nightgown and her blue eyes seemed to glow brightly due to her anger.

She walked over to the trio, Shadow and Broc instantly let go of Sonic as she approached. She pulled the blue hedgehog up onto his feet, and pushed him aside as she walked downstairs.

"Just wait until she's had breakfast, then you'll be in for it" Broc said as he and Shadow followed Dragonfire downstairs.

"Morning Dragonfire" Clarissa said warmly. Dragonfire nodded in acknowledgement and dug into the plate of toast Clarissa had set in front of her. While she was eating she overheard Broc explaining the concept of hedgehogs and chocolate to a very confused Tails.

"well hedgehogs are sensitive to some of the stuff in chocolate, I think it has to do with the chemical that makes humans happy when they eat it, hedgehogs can't handle it, not to mention all that sugar, makes twice as hyperactive than normal" Broc explained.

"What about Amy?" the kitsune asked.

"It's simple, she always eats it so she's immune to its effects" Shadow answered.

Dragonfire continued eating, that is until a floating lamp knocked her food off the plate.

"Woops, sorry" Silver replied.

Dragonfire simply walked past him, set his front quill on fire as she did so, and left the building.

After Silver's burning quill had been put out the group reassembled on and around the couch (once Silver put it down...again) to discuss the day's Easter celebrations.

"Thanks to you two _idiots_ we have go out and search for Dragonfire" said Clarissa crossly.

"Sorry" mumbled Sonic and Silver.

"Hey I have an idea" Broc said.

"What is it this time?" Clarissa asked

"We let Shadow eat chocolate, and set him lose" he replied.

Everyone stared at him in shock; even Shadow couldn't believe what Broc had just said.

"That wouldn't be a smart idea, the last I had chocolate I had to be tied up" Shadow said.

"Why?" Amy asked, and Shadow glared at her.

"Because being _happy_ is not really normal, I haven't been since..." Shadow trailed off.

"Yeah well the same goes for Dragonfire, she hasn't been happy in a long, _long_ time" Broc replied, holding out a block of chocolate and adding "besides its Easter".

Shadow looked at the chocolate and simply turned away.

"Whatever" Broc said and left the chocolate on the kitchen bench and left with the others to find Dragonfire.

The group soon found her Eggman's latest base, fighting yet another of his robots.

"You will not win, I have seen your weakness and I will use it to my advantage!" Eggman said and pressed a button. A beam of energy shot from the robot and hit Dragonfire dead on.

Dragonfire screamed in pain and began to curl up into a ball.

"No way..." Broc said awe as he realised what she was doing.

Dragonfire began spin dashing through the beam and not only collided into the robot but went through it. The robot exploded and sent its creator flying upward until he vanished from sight.

"No one steals my food YA HEAR ME NO ONE!" Dragonfire yelled.

"You kicked his butt because he stole your food?" Sonic asked, unconvinced.

Dragonfire grinned and replied "yeah and what was left of my chocolate" and with that she sped off laughing her head off with the others running after her.

Back at the house Shadow had finished the chocolate Broc had left behind and with a glint in his eye he said. "I don't go hyper I go Chaotic!" and he warped off.

**Well there you have it if you want me to write what happens next then review!**


	2. never let hedgehogs eat chocolate part 2

**Never let hedgehogs eat chocolate part 2**

Dragonfire speed through the city...and crashed into Shadow.

"Uh sorry about that Shadow" she replied sheepishly, grinning

Shadow got up and helped Dragonfire to her feet.

"I see you've been into the chocolate" Shadow remarked.

"Yeah, wanna go find Eggman?" Dragonfire asked

"Sure, but how come you were staying at Broc and Clarissa's house last night?" Shadow asked as they sped off.

"Well it's a long story but Sonic, Amy and Tails trashed the place by accident, so I'm staying with Clarissa until things get sorted" she replied as they neared Eggman's base.

_Back at the house_

Everyone else had got back to the house after losing Dragonfire. Clarissa and Amy were handing out cups of tea, Silver and Sonic were slumped on the couch after they burnt out and a very relieved blaze was watching TV when the phone rang.

Clarissa answered. "Hello?" she said.

"Hey Clarissa it's Rouge, listen I'm holding an Easter party tonight at Club Rouge, since I could hear you guys from across the street I'd figured that that everyone was at your place. So want to come to the party?" Rouge said.

"Yeah, If you see Dragonfire and Shadow tell them to meet us at the party" Clarissa answered and hung up.

"Hey guys, you might want to see this" Blaze said, pointing to the TV.

Everyone turned their attention to the TV screen, it was showing a reporter standing outside Eggman's base, and the base itself appeared to be on fire.

"_Witnesses today state that a white and orange hedgehog, accompanied by none other than the famous Shadow the hedgehog, were seen viciously attacking the base of notorious mastermind ... They also claim that the Dr himself fled only seconds before a series of explosions engulfed the base, setting it alight. Fire fighters are now trying..."_

Clarissa switched the TV off. "Come on everyone, let's go" she said and with Broc leading the way, they headed out to Eggman's now destroyed base.

When they arrived they found Dragonfire and Shadow sitting on the roof laughing their heads off.

"Glad you find it so amusing, now get down here, we've been invited to a party at Rouge's club are you coming or not?'Clarissa said angrily at the two hyper hedgehogs.

Dragonfire gave a nod and warped away, while Shadow went with the other guys to get ready for the party. Clarissa went with Amy and cream to prepare as well.

Several hours later they all met up again at Club Rouge. When they went inside they found the tables had a bowl of small chocolates on each one and a large stereo system had been hooked up at the back of the room.

"Where is Dragonfire, she's late" Broc complained.

Dragonfire came running up to them. She was wearing pink hooded top, black jeans and on her head were bunny ears.

"Hey guys" she said. They all stared at her outfit.

"What? Oh come on its Easter, I deserve to dress up" she said.

They went in and nearly everyone, except for Rouge, Tails, Cream, Dragonfire and Clarissa, dug into the Chocolates. Ten minutes later Sonic and Silver had gotten into a fight, Shadow and Broc were betting who would win and Amy was singing very badly to a song on a karaoke machine that strangely resembled one of Eggman's robots.

Clarissa picked one of the chocolates and sniffed it. "Alcoholic fruit filling' she stated and slapped Dragonfire on the hand when she tried to grab one. The two girls turned their head towards the bar where they saw Knuckles, who had arrived five minuted ago, and rouge having a drinking contest with a bottle of Rouge's wine.

_**One minute later**_

Knuckles and Rouge began making out...

_**Three more glasses of wine and five minutes later**_

Knuckles and rouge went upstairs to continue their make out session, with cheers and whistles from the majority of the now drunk audience.

Clarissa spotted Dragonfire with a video camera. "What are thinking?" she asked.

"Well I need revenge on Sonic and Silver, what better way than blackmail" Dragonfire replied.

_**Several hours later**_

Everyone left Club Rouge, with Tails supporting Sonic, Cream helping Amy down the street, Blaze carrying Silver bridal style back home and a very pleased Dragonfire holding the video camera in one hand and dragging Broc with the other.

Clarissa and Shadow stood outside the entrance, Shadow surprisingly had managed to keep his balance.

"You know, you look really petty under the moonlight" Shadow said.

"Shadow you're drunk, you don't mean that" Clarissa said.

'I do, you're pretty and nice just like Maria" Shadow said.

"Come on ultimate lifeform, let's get home" Clarissa said.

She grabbed his hand and led him back to his apartment, and throughout the journey there Shadow was smiling and humming the tune to '_guide you home (I would die for you)'_

**That's all for now here's a list of future never let stories**

**Coming soon to a fanfiction near you-**

**Never let 2- never let Dragonfire use video camera **_Dragonfire's antics during never let 1, with a video camera in her possession Dragonfire scopes out the most hilarious moments in lives of the citizens of mobius_

**Never let 3- never Sparx give you advice **_Spyro wants to impress Cynder on the day he plans to propose, and he asks Sparx for advice! Chaos insures and it may ruin Spyro's one chance at love._

**Never let 4- never let Sonic have a sleepover at your house** _Sonic, Tails and Amy have a sleepover at Dragonfire's house, and poor Dragonfire will be lucky to remain sane after a night of arguments, aqua phobia, attacks by Eggman and a visit from other friends._

**That's what's planned; as always suggestions are welcome characters can range from sonic, pokemon, Doctor who, Ben 10, Spyro the dragon and OC's are welcome as long as information is provided.**


End file.
